


two souls, one destiny

by taeddly



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Gangs, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Murder, Only Briefly - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, it's a banana fish story but it isn't the exact story, only a lil bit tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeddly/pseuds/taeddly
Summary: ,,pain. why do i feel pain, when i'm the one hurting others?",,pain. why don't i feel pain, when i'm the one hurting others?"





	1. Y/N

_Y/N Phoenix._

You may call her Karma.   
A girl like no other.   
Tormented since the very beginning, dealing with severe issues alone for years.   
Betrayed by her own family and left behind.   
Living a life, no one would ever imagine would be possible to survive.   
But most importantly: Killing on purpose.

Who would have thought one boy could help her find herself again?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets information about a mysterious "Ash Lynx" she needs to find to end her mission.  
> Is she going to find him? And who is he anyways?

_Ash Lynx._

That's what the little note in my hand had written on it in big letters. I didn't know who or where exactly he was, I only got the address of a little street in New York, which was fortunately my hometown.  
I was unarmed, since I wasn't coming to fight him..At least not yet. I wanted to make a deal with him. If it would come to a fight, though, I'd be able to defend myself without weapons.  
I had no idea where I was going or what I was actually searching for. Ash Lynx could be every second guy on the street. I'd already heard about him. Everyone has. When his name was said, everyone tensed up. Except for me. What should be so special about him? If people knew what I'd done, they would react the same, to say the least.

_Ash Lynx. If that's his real name?_

I wondered in silence as I walked down the street in quite a hurry, since the sun started to go down. The person I got the information from said that I'd have the best chances of finding him before the sun goes down completely. 

Suddenly I heard gunshots and screams. They came from the west and even though they sounded like they were miles away, I could register where I had to go to get closer to the place they were coming from. I fastened my pace, but still managed to not be too obvious and attract attention. And again gunshots were heard. I had no idea how the people that walked next to me didn't seem to notice. Maybe they were used to hear that? In the part of New York I was from, we never heard anything similar to that. How different New York can be?

As soon as the gunshots got louder, I noticed that I was basically alone in this part of the city. I looked around and tried to find a little back alley like the one my source described. All of a sudden, a loud scream ringed in my ears and caught me off guard. I turned my head to the side and saw a little side street that was barely illuminated. 

Out of my curiousity I walked further into the street and just dropped the note in my hands. I cracked my neck and as my eyes got used to the darkness, I could see a ton of figures standing and laying in front of a big, broad man with what seemed like a gun. I inspected the scenario in front of me and flinched a bit as I heard a cry for help which made the older guy laugh.

,,Scream however loud you want. Everyone here is going to die, one after the other.", the deep voice of the man echoed loud enough to reach my ears. 

I heard the sound of another gun being loaded as a tall, blonde guy aimed a gun at the head of the man. 

,,Ash, are you stupid? This guy is aiming at Skip. Before you can even trigger your gun, Skip's dead." , another boy said to him and I cocked my head to the side.

_Ash? As in "Ash Lynx"?_

As I heard a roaring laughter come from the stranger I walked closer, being so quiet that it was almost impossible for someone to notice me. The darkness helped me creep up to the man and get in position to destroy his neck.

,,Say goodbye to you-", he started but as soon as his mouth opened, my hands grabbed his head and his neck was snapped. The body fell to the ground beneath my feet and a smirk creeped up my lips as I noticed guns being pointed at me.

,,Calm down, my people. Is that a way to greet someone who saved your lifes?", I grinned showing no sign of fear, eventhough they could make my head explode in no time.

For some time my words muted them. My eyes focused on the blondie in front of me, who seemed to have some kind of affect on the rest of his group. Said boy came up to me and stepped over the dead body, coming closer to my face, than I would have liked.

,,What are you doing here? That's our territory. Whoever you are, you can leave before we make you regret.", he growled and looked into my eyes. I'm actually good in reading emotion off of peoples faces. But this dude had a poker face I couldn't spot a single emotion in.

_Must be a pro at this._

,,I'm well aware that this isn't my territory, but I've been looking for you, Ash Lynx. I have a favor.", I said and smiled. He raised an eyebrow and eyed me up and down.

,,And you think a girlie like you can come here and ask me for a favor?", he smirked and blew a strand of hair out of his face.

Smirking, I fixed my posture, straightening my back, almost seeming taller than him. ,,I don't care what you think about me and if you show me respect or not. This is not about me this is about something that affects both of us."

,,Oh, is that so? Well, I don't care if this is about you or not. I'm not interested. So leave or I'm going to make you.", he threatened me and made a gesture that made his people turn around and walk away, him following close after.

,,Banana Fish.", I muttered. He stopped his movement abruptly and turned around to glare at me.

,,What did you just say?"

,,I know you heard it clear enough, Ash.", I replied with a click of my tongue. ,,Are you interested yet?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she's found Ash Lynx, Y/N asks him for a favor.  
> He shall help her with her goal.  
> But is Ash going to accept the offer?

,,So..You're asking for a place in our gang to what..? Show us that girls can handle guns as well?", Ash asked leaning back on his couch.

,,No, I want a place in your gang because I know you need me. I have the information you need and ou got the skills I need. We need each other, Ash.", I shrugged and leaned against the wall next to me, because there wasn't any place to sit for me.

,,How should I know that this isn't just a stupid trap set up to end me, huh? You think you can convince me to trust and help you?", he asked in quite disbelief and arched his brows.

,,I'm here without any weapons and I'm alone. How am I supposed to fight you, if you're at least ten more people?", I asked and sighed quietly. This was taking longer than I exspected it to.

,,Another point that I'm not positive about. Do you know anything? Do you know how to fight? Load a gun? Kill? We don't need a distraction here.", Ash said and raised himself up from his place on the couch. 

,,I know I'm pretty, but I don't distract. Let me prove it to you. Give me your best battler.", I said and pushed myself off the wall. Ash raised his eyebrows and I swear I could see a glint of amusement in his eyes.

,,Well, so be it. Alex, show this noob how it's done.", Ash motioned his man to me and my smile grew.

,,But boss, Alex is going to k-", a smaller one said. He had bright pink hair and some of his teeth seemed to be missing.

,,I don't care, Bones. It's her own fault then.", Ash shrugged and told us all to go outside where we met before.

It was even darker than before and only some streetlights illuminated the street. Wasn't a problem, since I normally always fight in the night to not attract attention. Alex was much bigger than I was and his broad body could cover me anytime, but who am I to back down from a fight?

,,Are you going to use your gun, big boy or am I honored to see your fighting skills?", I asked teasingly as I let my finger wander around his chest.

,,Uh- I- Uhm-", he stuttered and cleared his throat. ,,Boss, what-"

,,No guns. No knives. No tricks.", the boss said and watched every little step of mine. If it frightens me? Not at all.

As I backed away to get a good distance between us, I adjusted my shorts and put a strand of my hair behind my ear. My hands were all cold and my heartbeat was fastening by the second. I wasn't used to fighting with audience. 

,,Boss, when are we allowed to st-", the man named Alex asked and as soon as he started talking, my fist found its way to his chin and gave him a good uppercut. He stumbled backwards and held his chin with an angry glare towards me. 

He regained his confidence and started running towards me, with his knuckles ready to destroy me bit by bit. But my reflexes were faster than my thinking and I crouched down and slid through his legs, grabbing one to make him fall straight on his face. I brought myself back on my feet and watched him struggle to stand up. With a growl, he started spurting towards me in rage and winded up his fist to punch my face. 

Thanks to my knowledge and skills, I knew exactly where he was aiming and lifted my hand to grab his arm before it could even reach me. He widened his eyes, not expecting that.

I took that as an opportunity to twist his arm and push him down to the ground, my foot holding him in place by his neck. ,,How far am I allowed to go, _Boss?_ ", I asked grinning as I heard a low chuckle behind me. 

,,Do what you please.", he said frankly and I bowed down a bit making Alex' arm crack a bit.

,,I'm not going to kill you, Alex. You are kind of cute.", I let go off his arm and stepped back. ,,So, Ash, what do you say? Do I have the skills?"

Ash's gaze was laying on me ever since this fight was announced and as soon as I turned around to face him he walked towards me. 

He held out his hand for me to shake and grinned briefly. ,,Fine, we have a deal, little One."

I accepted his handshake and gladly nodded at his statement. But as soon as I grabbed his hand, he turned me around, so he had my arm twisted behind my back, pinned down between our bodies.

,,Betray me and I'll kill you without hestitation."


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Y/N is part of Ash's gang, they all want to find out more about her.  
> So, what's this girl been through?

As soon as the little fight was over, we went straight inside again. It wasn't really warm in the little house, but surely more comfortable than out on the street. I counted seven people in this gang. With me they're eight. I've never seen a gang with less than at least twelve people.

,,Tell us about you. We know nothing about you, and if you expect us to trust you, you gotta give us information.", someone that has not spoke this entire time said. I raised my head and cocked my head to the side.

,,What do you want to hear? My life is pretty..", I started, thinking about how I should say it nicely. "..boring."

,,I doubt that. If a girl wants to be part of a group to kill Golzine, her life would be anything but boring."

,,Well, if you insist.", I said and took a sip of the beer someone handed me before. ,,I'm Karma. I'm sixteen years old and I'm from New Jersey." 

,,Why did you come into such a poor little part of New York if you could live in luxury?", someone asked.

,,Well, living in luxury alone isn't really the best.", I sighed. ,,My mom was killed in an attempted assassination to kill the Phoenix family. My dad left us, I really don't know where he is. My brother died by being infected by a drug that should be pretty familiar to you."

Then there was a silence. Nobody said something. Only little murmurs were heard and I could see the pity in their eyes. Disgusting, I hate being pitied.

,,You're a Phoenix?", a tall man asked me. ,,Like..Literally? Or..only related by blood in some case?"

,,My mom was Angeline Phoenix. Do you need my birth certificate?", I took another sip of my drink and shrugged. ,,It's nothing big, really. For people I am the little innocent girl that lost her family. If they'd get a hang of what I'm actually doing, I'd not be able to leave my house."

,,Boss, we have a real Phoenix in the group. She's like a-", someone nudged their leader and got a huff back of him.

,,You said you lost your brother due to an infection of a drug. That's Banana Fish, I suppose.", he said. I nodded as I put my beer cane down.

,,You catch on pretty fast, Lynx. My brother was one of the first targets. He was manipulative and naive. Nothing has taught him better in his 21 years of living..", I sighed. 

,,One of the first targets of who? Golzine?"

,,Exactly. Golzine has a big influence on the economy. He wants full control of what's happening with the state and its development. The man has created Banana Fish and wants to use it as a murder poison. But he also knew that the Phoenix were his only obstacle in doing so. We had immense information and were ready to destroy him without any sign of violence. Only knowledge. And that's why his first target was my brother. He had all the information we needed. And then my mom..and my dad is probably either working for him or..he killed himself, I don't really care either way."

,,But if he wants to erase the Phoenix' wouldn't he have to kill you as well?", Alex asked.

I smiled and crossed my legs. ,,He doesn't even know I'm alive. I've lived in the shadows of my own. I don't socialize much and nobody really cares whether I'm alive or not, because they don't think I have anything that would be used against them. But of course, as soon as Golzine would find out about me, he'd send one of his men to kill me instantly."

,,So you're a living target of his?"

,,Exactly. But I'm not asking for protection. I've lived and survived on my own for five years, I don't need anyone looking out for me, I'm used to not being cared for. I'm only asking for assistance. Because I know you want him dead as much as I want, Ash.", I explained and leaned back into the cushions of the couch.

,,Boss, if they find out we have a Phoenix in our group, they'd kill us all!", someone exclaimed and huffed. ,,She's the definition of suicide for us."

,,Golzine is interested in me as well. So you should have those doubts about me, too, Skip.", Ash said and turned towards me.

,,How did you survive, though? You're sixteen and nowhere close to being an adult. When you lost your parents..did you just continue living like always?"

,,When my parents died, I lived with the heritage of them. It was pretty hard alone, since I was only twelve, but I managed to get through..", I said and let out a sigh. ,,And before anyone asks, I taught myself all these killing methods."

The mouths, that were agape to ask me exactly that question, closed again and everyone was satisfied. I'd never told anyone something about my private life, but I'm bound to those people for probably months and I could understand their curiousity towards a girl like me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Y/N to meet the people Ash's most familiar with.  
> Is this going to end well?  
> We'll see.

The next day.  
After having to sleep on the couch of the living room, with people laying either beneath or next to me, I woke up to a ringing shout to my ears.

,,WAKE UP!", echoed through the room. My eyes widened and I sat up shocked.

,,What the fuck?! Are you kidding me?", I screamed back and tumbled down the couch. I was more awake than I would have liked. He didn't only ruin my dream, but he also made me almost fall down the couch.

,,Shut up and get ready. We don't have all day. We need to get you weapons and get you introduced to some people.", he said and threw a beer tin at my head.

,,Ow, you mother- urgh.", I cursed under my breath and walked past him. I turned right and walked into the..way too small bathroom. There was a little mirror and a bathtub that could maybe fit half of me inside of it. I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed. 

,,Oh my god, I look like a total mess.", I pouted and started washing my face. Since I didn't have any toothbrushes there, I took the mouth wash and gargled it for a minute. My hair was standing in every possible direction, but at least I smell good. I tried to unknot my hair with my fingers and grimaced as I felt the pain.

As I walked back I rubbed my eyes and yawned. ,,It's seven in the fucking morning, aren't your friends free some other time?"

I didn't get an answer to that and groaned. Then, the boys started walking outside, so I had to catch up. ,,Wait for me, don't be so meaaan~"

,,Don't whine or I'm going to stuff your face.", Ash growled and lead the group down the street.

,,Oh, now I'm scared, the leader has spoken.", I teased and giggled then. ,,I'm sorry, boss. I still need to get used to having someone tell me what to do. I think you know how that feels like."

Ash rolled his eyes and walked faster. Actually I didn't even know where they were taking me, but I decided to trust them. If they kill me, they have no source they can get information from. Not even they would be that stupid. 

,,Where are we going?", I asked and looked around. The more we walked, the more comfortable the atmosphere got. There were little shops all around and the people seemed like they were happy.

But as soon as I got used to this sight, one of the boys pushed me into a little bar. It was a normal bar like every other one. It was full of people, that I had never seen and they didn't even seem to notice us. The smell was unbearable. It smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. Disgusting.

,,You're..taking me out to drink?", I asked and scratched my neck. ,,I don't want people to-"

,,Don't worry, they're all my mates. No need to be worried.", Ash said and slapped the back of somebodys head jokingly. The said boy huffed and stood up, looking like he was close to ripping Ash's head off. But instead..

..they hugged. A brotherly hug.

_Adorable._

I raised an eyebrow as I eyed the unfamiliar boy up and down. He had bright purple hair and one side was shaved. I gotta admit: I'd have never thought such a hairstyle would fit anybody. He had small piercings on his left eyebrow and wore those cool sunglasses. Eventhough he had this severe gangster look, he still looked so innocent, that it made me question how old he was.

,,-this?", he said, but I didn't quite catch all of it, since I was too busy staring at him.

_Wait. Did I..stare too obviously?_

,,This is Karma.", Ash said and made some space for me to introduce myself. 

,,A girl? Part of..your gang?", he asked in disbelief and moved closer to me. ,,Is she your girlfriend or something? I thought you said-"

,,nO! Oh my god! I don't need a girlfriend.", Ash groaned. ,,She's a new member. Don't ask, just..accept the fact."

The stranger nodded and then smiled. ,,I'm Shorter. Nice to meet you..Karma?"

,,The pleasure is all mine, Mister Shorter. But if you're really not comfortable with my name, you can call me Y/N."

,,Oh, beautiful name for a beautiful gir-"

,,Shorter. Stop.", Ash said and cleared his throat. ,,Flirting is gonna get us nowhere. You said you had the guns."

,,Oh, of course, man.", Shorter laughed and pointed to a bag. ,,There's all the stuff you asked for."

He handed Ash the bag, who looked inside to see if it was true what Shroter said. As a satisfied smile was on his face, he handed me a gun that could easily be shoved into my pocket.

,,Here, you're gonna need that.", Ash said and closed the bag again. 

,,If you need a crash course, I would be willing to-", Shorter smiled and was cut off by the gun being loaded. I aimed at the glass next to him and smiled, my eyes never leaving his.

,,No, thank you, I'm fine.", I said and fluttered my eyelashes. The bar was silent and I felt the eyes on my back. ,,But don't worry, I'm not here to spill innocent blood. That can wait."

Shorter turned to Ash and leaned to his ears. ,,She's extremely hot."

,,Thank you. I'm not deaf.", I grinned and looked at them.

,,And totally impressive.", he continued and earned a shove from Ash. 

,,Can you shut up?", he asked with a hint of annoyance. I chuckled quietly and shoved the gun into my side pocket. 

,,I really need a drink-", I said and the bartender immediately shoved a drink into my direction. ,,Thank you, cutie."

I took the drink and heard some shouts from various directions telling me that they would buy me a drink as well, asking me if I needed anything else. I smirked to myself and took a sip of my drink. 

,,Can we all just calm down and leave her alone? She's not a whore, she's with me.", Ash growled and sat down on a chair next to his, I guess, best friend.

The males were quiet at Ash's tone and statement and I was able to drink my glass of alcohol in peace.

_Wow, do I have to get used to being the only..girl?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Y/N and the boys were talking about various stuff, Y/N feels a presence she's not familiar and comfortable with.  
> Is everything gonna be alright?

A few drinks later, we were all sitting at the bar, most of them already so drunk, they were almost falling off their chair. I don't get drunk easily. I'm pretty restistant to alcohol.

,,So, what brought you here? To our Ash-Bae?", a slightly buzzed Shorter asked me and twirled a strand of my hair between his fingers.

,,Well, I'm here because I asked your Ash-Bae for a favor which he gladly accepted.", I explained and grinned at Ash. ,,Never knew you had such cute nicknames."

,,Shut it.", he blankly said and rolled his eyes. 

,,Ignore him. He's always so sensitive. Gets mad, with whatever you say to him.", Shorter shrugged and turned my face towards him. ,,Focus on me, babe."

I grinned. ,,Of course, you're-"

My body tensed as an unknown feeling creeped up my spine.

_Wait..What's this feeling?_

I frowned and looked around. Nobody was acting suspicious, nobody looked at us. Some people were leaving and some arrived, but if you'd look at it as a sociopath like me, you'd totally find it weird. I've always been paranoid and my instincts were always right, when they sensed something bad.

,,Ash..", I said and nudged him. No answer. ,,Ash!"

,,For fucks sake, what is it??", he snapped and pushed me away. 

,,I..don't like this. Here's something going extremely wrong..", I admitted and scanned the room again.

,,Oh, and you think you know something like that? You're an amateur. How would you know?", Ash groaned and turned back to his friends.

Anger started to boil in my insides. It's always like that. Every warning I give out gets rejected. And then, they all die. But not this time. I'm not going to let this get away.

_Why does he never listen to me?_

The people around me didn't seem to notice and their conversations were pretty boring, too. As a normal person, you'd never notice such a thing. But with years of training and attacks, you get the hang of how enemies feel.

,,Ash, I think we should really-", I started but got cut off immediately. Ash grabbed my wrist and pulled me forwards, so I was laying on the bar table.

,,Stop making yourself important! Just because I let you be here doesn't mean you have the rights to just investigate every fucking thing. So shut up and leave if you're not fine with what we're doing here!"

I clenched my teeth and pulled back my hand. ,,NO! You're going to listen to me, Ash. I'm trying to give you a warning and you refuse to listen to me! Is this how you survive?! Doing it all alone and waiting for someone to kill you entirely? Well, if that's the case, I'm not going to let you continue this way!"

The whole bar fell silent. People stared at me with widened eyes and someone almost dropped their glass. My eyes were directed towards Ash and my wrist was slightly burning, due to Ash's strong grip from before. Nobody said a word, they didn't even move. I could see Ash's eyes becoming a shade darker and his pupils shrinked. 

And that's when I heard it. A gun being loaded. It was barely audible, but it was there. The silence in the room made it easy for me to hear the slightest sounds.

,,DOWN!", I screamed and pulled Ash down with me. The first shot was directed directly at Ash. The gun was aimed at his head, so there would have been no way of surviving this. Chaos broke out in no time and everyone was shouting and running around like crazy.

I turned my head to the door and pulled out my gun, aiming at one of the guys The bullet went through his neck, to be more specific, his windpipe. The blood splattered around before he fell to the ground.

,,If you don't survive this, I'm going to burn your dead body and throw it down the east river.", I growled and pushed him as a sign to get going. He didn't even glance at me as the bullets were still flying through the room, killing everyone within. 

I jumped over the bartable, to have a better chance of hiding and only my gun was seen. Without looking I shot at one of the guards that were constantly screaming for Ash to stop right where he was. Then it was quiet. The dead bodies behind the bar and next to me, gave me a bit of anxiety and the fact that nobody was shooting and Ash didn't say a word made me freak out even more.

_I swear to god, if this boy is dead-_

I cursed internally and looked around the corner of the bar. Nobody..was alive. Or at least all the people that did survive left. But Ash was still there. Cornered by three men, with a gun that had no bullets. 

,,Papa Dino is going to be so happy, you're going back to him. He'll have a reward for sure.", one of the men said. I cringed and knew exactly what he meant with that.

,,Fuck off, you disugsting faggots!", Ash returned back at them and the next thing that was heard, was a cracked jaw.

,,Ouch..", I whispered and bit my lip. I had to come up with something to save him. I can't leave him like this. He can't got back to Golzine, nobody should.

But where were his men? Were they really going to..let their boss die?

Shaking my head, I just stood up and walked around the bar, leaning on it with my ellbow. ,,Hey, guys. What you up to?"

One of them turned around and flinched. He tried to shoot me, but the bullet went straight past me. I could almost feel it flying past my face.

,,Wow, aiming isn't one of your best skills, huh?", I said calmly and then cleared my throat. My gun was hidden underneath my shirt and my arms were crossed. ,,I demand immediate release of Ash Lynx."

At my comment, they all looked at each other and laughed. I balled my hands to fists and had to restrain myself from not leaping at them.

,,Oh, look, Ashyboy. A knight in shining armor. A female one even. Didn't know you had such..friends.", a fatter man said and kicked him again. It was only a matter of time before I was gonna snap and rip their heads off.

,,Oh, don't worry. She's the only female I know.", Ash coughed and tried sitting up, only being pushed back by one of them. ,,But she's skilled as hell."

I grinned and pulled out my gun. ,,Move and you're dead. I don't hestitate. Breathe too loud and you'll be spitting blood."

The men tensed up and exchanged looks. I wasn't gonna let them get away. I was going to kill them anyways, but threatening and making people hope they're gonna live afterwards is ten times better.

,,Give me Ash.", I commanded and walked closer. ,,I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

,,We-", a man exclaimed, getting a headshot from me afterwards. I groaned and aimed my gun at one of the other men.

,,Does anyone desire to die as well?", I asked and sighed then, with this taking way too long. 

Suddenly a gun was being aimed at my head, the cold metal feeling incredibly against my hot skin. ,,So..Who's the one to talk now?"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Ash grabbing the gun of the now dead man, and looked back at the elder. ,,Certainly not you."

And that's when Ash's bullet hit the mans head. The body fell forwards, almost taking me to the ground with it. Only one person was left, but..not long. 

Ash instantly killed him as well.. 

,,Ash, you're taking away all the fun.", I pouted and then heard something moving behind me. I turned around and was ready to pounce at the guy behind me, but..

,,Shorter?", I asked and put the gun down. ,,Where were you for fucks sake?! We needed you, dumbass!"

,,Woah, woah, woah, tiger.", he laughed. ,,I got the others out. Or should they have died as well?"

I rolled my eyes and put my gun back into my pocket. 

,,I think this is going to be a long ride, Lynx."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Dinos men was over, the boys went home again. Ash had some wounds all over his body.  
> Y/N wants to help, but he rejects her.  
> Will she be able to calm him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lift your hands for the fluff-!  
> *cough* but seriously, this is the first and probably the only fluffy chapter for a longer time. 
> 
> but enJOY :)

Ash stormed through the door or our little home and threw his gun onto the couch. I looked at the boys who just shook their head. On the whole way back Ash didn't say a word. Everytime someone tried to talk to him, he stayed quiet and ignored every attempt to make a conversation with him. 

He was mad. Mad at me, but mostly mad at himself. He's screamed at me at the bar, but he was happy that I was there to help him escape. So, his actions are showing me that he's boiling inside because he knew that he wasn't able to save himself alone. 

,,Okay, then I'm going to talk to him.", I said but got pulled back by one of Ash's mates.

,,Are you stupid?? Do you really want to die that badly?", one of them whispered. ,,He's going to rip you to shreds, if you approach him. One of our ex-members got his fingers cut off, because he tried to talk to him when he was mad."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Ash. He was furious, even a blind man could tell that. But the reason why was exactly what they said: Nobody ever even tried to be there for him. But the way he acts was just the result of his past. It's how he was. Somebody needed to show him, that not everybody is bad, that he could trust.

,,I'm not an ex-member and I know that affection is what he needs. Can you let me go, please?", I asked and felt that the grip on my wrist got loose. ,,Thank you."

I took a deep breath and walked closer to Ash. The people behind me moved and hid behind each other, exspecting the worst. I gathered myself and cleared my throat.

,,Ash, we should really clean your wounds.", I said and took some steps towards him. The whining in the background made it hard for me to take this easy, so I reached my hand out for his shoulder. ,,They don't look too-"

,,DON'T touch me.", he yelled and slapped my hand away. ,,I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!"

I growled and raised an eyebrow. ,,Sit. Down."

He looked at me and shrugged. ,,You don't tell me what I need to do."

,,Shut up! You need help, Ash, and you know it! Why do you always keep on rejecting me? I know we barely had anything to do with each other, but you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you, Ash. If you really keep on doing this, you won't..people won't be able to understand how you feel. I don't want to take your place, neither do I desire to be a danger for anyone. I also have troubles acclimatizing myself. I've never been a part of a gang before, but I know how it is to be alone, Ash..You don't need to trust me, but I really can't leave you hanging like this. Hate me or not, but I'm going to treat your wounds now."

Ash didn't even look at me, while I was talking, but I could tell that he was listening. His expression softened bit by bit and he slouched down. But in the end he did what I told him and sat down. I smiled and jumped onto the couch next to him. 

,,Can somebody get me the first aid kit?", I asked and looked at the boys. Bones nodded and ran to get it. I inspected Ash's body and noticed a little splinter of glass in his upper arm. I cringed and lifted his arms a bit.

,,I'm going to take it out, okay?", I asked softly, but Ash had his head facing the wall. His back was turned to me and I sighed. ,,Scream, if I have to stop."

I grabbed the little fragment of glass and pulled it out in one go. I bit my lip as I saw an amount of blood spilling out from where the glass was. In the meantime, Bones had put the aid kit on the little table in front of me and I grabbed a disinfected cloth to put it on the wound. I noticed how Ash flinched and carefully stroked his arm.

,,Can you turn towards me? I need you to face me, so I can take care of your front.", I said and tapped his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and turned his upper body so I could see his face. ,,Hi, there."

I grabbed another tissue and started wiping his face. It was full of dirt and blood. ,,You're so strong. How do you manage to survive all the time?"

The tissue got all the dirt away, so I could see the little scratches beneath it. They weren't deep, but could have got easily infected. I've never really done this before, because I never had somebody I had to take care of. As the next step, I took a little band-aid to put it over the wound on his upper arm. 

,,You know, I've done a little research on you. You're known as one of the most feared gang leaders in New York.", I told him while I was lotioning his scratches. He didn't give me an answer, he just kept looking ahead. 

I pouted and put the lotion back. ,,Do you have any other wounds?"

He shrugged and put his shirt over his head. Taken aback, I widened my eyes a bit and swallowed. ,,O-Oh, okay."

I gathered myself and inspected his stomach. There were little bruises but also a big bloody part. ,,Did..you trip?"

,,One of the assholes had a knife.", he said and leaned back into the couch. I nodded and took out a bigger tissue. ,,If it stings, just..be a big boy and don't cry."

I put one of my hands on his chest and felt the slight muscles of his abs. when he was wearing a shirt, he looked really fragile and skinny, but underneath all of it, he really did have some muscles. 

,,Are you going to continue?", he asked and nudged my shoulder. I flinched and cleared my throat. ,,Hmpf, I know I'm stunning."

I raised my eyebrow and put the tissue on his wound without a warning. He let out a loud yelp and growled. ,,What was that for?! If you don't already know, I'm really sensitive!"

I grinned and continued disinfecting the wound. ,,Huh? I don't know what you mean, I'm just cleaning your wounds, you oh-so-tough boss."

,,Go to hell.", he groaned and put his head onto the back of the couch. ,,You're going to regret that."


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's gang has always had a ritual of introducing new members to everybody.  
> There's a special time and special place for it.  
> But Ash doesn't want to let anyone see Y/N.  
> Why's that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I said..no more fluff for you :(

Today Ash was even more tense than he normally was. He kept on running up and down the room. His hands in his hair, little curses leaving his mouth. I didn't have a clue what it coule be that got him so worked up, so I asked Kung.

,,Kung..Do you know what got Ash so..stressed out?", I asked him quietly and cocked my head to the side.

,,Well..Arthur, an ex-member of our gang, has got wind off what's been happening. He heard that we got a new member and wants to meet up to see you. This has always been done, but Ash has the feeling that Arthur is working for Golzine, so he doesn't really want to show you. But he knows that he doesn't have a chance, it's a ritual we do between all the gangs in New York.", Kung explained and took a sip of his drink. I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

_Arthur..Who is that?_

,,Okay, I'm going to talk to him.", I said and thanked Kung once again. I've always been curious and always wanted to know everything that was going on around me. I wanted to know who this Arthur was.

,,Ash?", I asked softly, as I walked into the living room. He flinched and turned around to me.

,,What do you want?", he growled and frowned. ,,Don't you see that I have a crisis at hand?"

,,I want to meet up with the others.", I answered. ,,Kung told me that you don't want them to see me..but we don't need to give out any information about me. He wants to inspect me, so be it."

,,You don't understand. He's not an official member anymore and is probably part of Golzines mafia already. He's promised me that he'd end me with any chance he has. And if he knows I have a new recruit with me, he's going to expose me. Golzine would take every chance to get me back. I don't..", he sighed. ,,I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

I furrowed my brows and had to think some time to find a good answer to that. ,,Look, I can defend myself so you don't need to be scared. We don't need to say that I'm a Phoenix or that I'm there because of my information I have. We can say that you just needed..more help?"

I sighed and walked up to him. ,,The earlier we do this, the earlier this is over."

He raised his gaze to me and I smiled at him. Ash shrugged his shoulders and whistled with his fingers. ,,GUYS! We have some meeting to attend to!"

,,Now? Like..right now?", I asked and cleared my throat. He took my wrist and pushed me fowards.

,,We don't have time. You wanted this, not me. So you gotta do it.", he commanded and walked out of the door. I followed him straight after and sighed. I did have doubts that this would work out, I just didn't want to admit it.

If this Arthur was really working for Golzine, this could take a really bad turn. ~~ Said as done we really went there. Ash wasn't convinced this was going to turn out well, but I was able to calm him down at least a little bit. It kind of made me nervous, that Ash didn't even trust Arthur and he was even scared of him. Was he really that bad?

The boys were standing around me like a wall protecting me, although I clearly said I didn't need protection. I saw Shorter's gang, which, according to Ash, was the Chinese street gang. I personally thought Shorter was part of Ash's gang, which I would have prefered. I didn't quite understand if Arthur was or wasn't a member of the gang, but he wanted to meet me pretty desperately. Every gang was gathered on a different part of the little meet up place, with a decent distance between each. 

I didn't really think that there would be so many people here just because of me. On the way here, Ash said that everyone thinks I'd be a male and there are going to be some rumors and not-so-good reactions to me being here. We agreed that nobody was going to say anything about me, except for Ash and me. I was of course not going to say my real name, so I sticked with Karma. I didn't have weapons with me, because I really wasn't planning on fighting.

What scared me most was, that I was exactly the type of girl Arthur would go for if he saw me on the street. I didn't want to be assaulted or harassed in any way. 

,,Ash! How nice of you to appear as well!", a loud voice shouted and the person let out a loud laughter afterwards. ,,I thought you wouldn't come and disappoint me, dude."

I looked over Bones shoulder to get a look at the newcomer. He has blonde hair that was standing in every which way. He had two of his friends with him, but I expected him to have a whole gang. His looks gave me a warning and he..wasn't nothing compared to Ash.

_I don't like the aura that surrounds him._

I lowered my head and wanted this to be over. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I wasn't really sure what scared me that bad. Maybe it was the fact that he could be working for Golzine, or the way he was approaching us.

,,I'm a man of my word. It was my idea to start this ritual.", Ash said and sighed. ,,But the faster this is over, the better."

Arthur grinned and crossed his arms. ,,Now. Where is he? What's the special occasion that you, Ash Lynx, are in need of another member? Wanted to replace me that fast?"

,,Don't talk too much and just do what you need to do with hi- them.", Ash cleared his throat and took a step to the side. I almost choked as the others also created space for me to walk straight towards Arthur.

I hestitantly took exactly five steps, just so I was standing a bit ahead of the boys. The eyes that I felt on myself were burning themselves through my skin. So much murmurs were heard and I was shortly before just running off.

,,A..girl?", Arthur asked and widened his eyes. ,,A-Are you kidding me? A girl? That's..embarrassing."

I raised an eyebrow. Embarrassing? 

,,Come here, darling.", he told me and motioned me to get closer. I did as I was told and stepped forwards. Now we were both standing in front of each other. 

He lifted my chin up with his index finger and smirked. ,,Didn't think you'd bring me such a gift, Ashy. She's beauty itself."

I swallowed and shook his hands off of me. 

,,So, what's your name?", Arthur asked and I could see his eyes moving..downwards.

,,I'm Karma."

,,Karma. Interesting name. Is that your real name?", Arthurs hand pulled me towards him, so I was almost laying on his chest.

,,Yes.", I sighed and cringed. He smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. ,,Can you let me go?"

,,Oh, honey. Isn't that your task? Pleasuring the boys? Don't tell me Ash didn't accomodate you for his needs."

,,He..didn't.", I shook my head and pushed myself off of him. 

,,Oh, come on. What are girls good for, then? All they do is cook and clean. Girls in a gangs are always whores. Tell me, where did he pick you up? In the club?", Arthur laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

,,She's not a whore, asshole. You saw her, that's enough.", Ash grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her. ,,She's better than you in every way."

Arthur grinned. ,,Show me. Show me, she can fight. If she's so amazing she's got to be able to fight, right baby?"

I balled my hands to fists and took a deep breath. I was going to snap any minute.

,,She's not going to-"

,,I knew it. You're bluffing. You think that you can do anything against me with..that.", Arthur shrugged and put his hands in his pocket.

,,After all.", he sighed. ,,She's just a girl."

That was the last straw. I turned around and freed my hand from Ash's grip.

,,Just a girl?", I asked. ,,Would you repeat that for me?"

He raised an eyebrow. ,,Ouh, she's speaking! I'm in fear!"

,,You're disgusting.", I snickered. ,,Guys like you should burn in hell."

,,Woah, she's fierce. Do you have the attitude in your fists as well, cutie?", the blonde in front of me teased. ,,I'd love to see that."

I smirked and cracked my fingers. I love that people underestimate me because of my looks. Our conversation seemed to attract the attention of the surrounding people. ,,I'm more than you can chew."

Arthur laughed and got into position. ,,So? You wanna fight? Fight."

I inspected him if he had any knives or guns with him, but he seemed to be in for a fist fight. No problem for me. I smiled and walked closer.

,,Sure.", I said and slipped through between his legs, standing up on my feet behind him again.

He chuckled. ,,Wow, that's reaaaally impressi-"

He moved to turn around to face me, but my body was already in the air, making a 360° twist in the air, my foot aiming for Arthurs head, hitting exactly that. I landed on my feet again and watched him tumble backwards. I stood up and walked closer. He struggled to stand up and his hands went for my legs, but I moved back, hitting his side afterwards. He groaned and convulsed in pain. I could have had mercy on him, but he's an ass, so who cares?

The blood running down his nose, made this all so much more entertaining, that I couldn't hold back and crouched down to give him an uppercut just to finalize the pain. Just as I was about to move back, his body turned and in a matter of seconds he had me pinned down.

,,You bitch!", he spat and punched me in my face. My face flew to the side and I could feel his blood trickling down onto my cheeks. I smiled and adjusted my head, so I was looking at him again.

,,Don't talk too big for your own good, ass.", I said and my knee went straight into his prince parts. He yelped loudly and almost collapsed on me. 

He rolled himself off of me and gave me the chance of standing up. I looked down at him and grinned. 

,,I'm not just a girl, I hope you know that now, dumbass.", I giggled and looked at Ash. ,,So..You wanna go now?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash wants to know if Arthur is really working for Dino or not.  
> But he can't be seen there without being captured.  
> So he sends Y/N there.  
> But is this going to turn out well?

,,You want me to what?", I asked with widened eyes.

,,C'mon! We told you that we can't go there ourselves, Y/N.", Shorter sighed. ,,They know us, they'd not hestitate to take us down."

,,I am NOT going to go to Golzine. Never will I ever.", I huffed and crossed my arms. ,,I have no idea where to go, how am I supposed to..find out if Arthur works there or not??"

,,We showed you the map of the mansion, you should be able to orient yourslef.", Ash said and nudged me. ,,We trust you. Your innocent looks can help you. You can seduce them easily."

,,You make it seem like I have the looks of a whore.", I mumbled and rolled my eyes. It was true, though. My pure looks really are a good feature of myself.

,,Well, it's not incorr-"

,,SHORTER!"

,,Woah, let's calm down, shall we?", Ash chuckled and held me back by my arm. ,,You can kill him some other time."

I groaned and sat back down on the couch. ,,If I'm going to do this, you owe me big, my boys."

~~

And I did. I really decided to help them. Well, in my defense, they offered to take me shopping, if I survive. Which girl can possibly say no to that?

The mansion of Golzine was huge, to say the least. I remembered the map, but I doubted that, I'd ever be able to find anything there. There was only one guard standing in front of the entrance, so that would not be such a big obstacle.

He didn't seem that mean, anyways. I took a deep breath and left Ash and Shorter behind me. They promised to barge in as soon as they heard the first gunshot. I didn't have any weapons with me, because that could expose me. I walked up to the big door where the man was standing and smiled.

,,What are you doing here?", he asked and stepped in front of me. 

,,Well..I was hoping you could bring me to Mr. Golzine.", I said and fluttered my eyelashes. ,,It's really important, you know?"

,,Uh- I don't think this is..", he stuttered and swallowed thickly as I started drawing little circles on his chest.

,,That's a shame. I really, really wanted to talk to him.", I pouted and played with the hem of my shirt. I looked at him with big eyes and my lower lip started quivering.

,,No, no! Don't cry, it's alright..Just go ahead.", he sighed and stepped aside. I smiled and kissed his cheek, cringing right after I went inside.

_I'm going to kill you for this, Ash Lynx._

I looked around and just walked into a direction I thought was the right one. I tried to look as normal as I could. Some people passed me without looking, which confused me a bit. Maybe they never doubted someone that already was able to pass the guard?

I bowed to some of them and went upstairs. My eyes were focused on the doors, trying to find open rooms I have easy access to. All of the doors looked the same and the halls all looked alike, I really didn't think I was going to get out of here without jumping out of the window. I heard steps behind me and ran into a little room with an opened door. It was dark and I couldn't feel the presence of anybody near me. Ash told me, the higher I go, the more dangerous the people get when they see someone unknown. 

,,Oh, my god.", I sighed and leaned against the door. ,,What is this room, anyway?"

,,Nice to see you here.", a voice from the end of the room said. I jumped and went for the door to open it, but a hand next to my head pushed it shut again. ,,Didn't think you'd be THAT stupid."

_Wait- I remember that voice!_

,,Arthur?", my eyes widened and I turned around to face him. I couldn't really see his face, but I sure as hell saw his smirk.

,,Who do we have here? Did you get lost, little girl?", he asked and moved closer. ,,So, where's Ash, mh?"

,,Ash?"

,,Don't play stupid now, you whore. Where ever you are, he's not far away. So where. is. he?"

,,I don't know. Not in this building, I suppose.", I smiled.

Suddenly, his hand gripped my throat and started squeezing it. ,,I said: Don't play dumb. Talk or I'll choke you right here and now."

I gasped for air and tried to push his hands off, only making him grip harder. ,,Go to hell."

He growled and pushed me to the floor. He stepped over me and sighed. ,,Well, if you're not going to cooperate."

Arthur turned on the light and cleared his throat. I heard some deep mumbling and slow steps coming towards us, releaving a tall man, who had already been beat to death.

,,Look, if you're not going to scream and make Ash come here, I'm going to kill him right here in front of you, make it seem like it was Ash's fault and make him go to jail, alright?", he smiled and took the mans collar. 

,,I- I'm not going to-"

And the shot was fired. I squeaked and put a hand in front of my mouth. Some of the blood sprayed on my face and I cringed at the feeling. Arthur let the man fall to the ground and walked up to me.

_No, no, no! Ash is going to come here!_

I backed away from him and tried to search for something I can defend myself with, but all there was was a pillow and a lamp. But until I would have had the lamp in my hands, Arthur would have caught me anyways.

,,It's your fault. He could have had a pleasent life. He didn't do anything wrong. I hope you know that.", he grinned and grabbed my arm to pull me up. ,,So, and now you're going to-"

There was a little beeping sound coming from a laptop. He turned around and smiled. ,,Seems like he's already here, good job, Ash."

I tried to get out of his grip and looked at the screen. There was a red spot in one of the hallways that was showing. I cursed and grew even more frustrated. Why didn't I scream?

,,You're going to give our Ashy a little hint where he has to go.", Arthur said and put the gun on the side of my head. ,,Or I'm going to."

I swallowed and glanced over at the screen, displaying, that Ash was already on his way upstairs. I heard some gunshots outside and bit my lip.

,,RUN, ASH! THIS IS A TR-", I shouted, but my mouth got covered by one of Arthurs hands. He pulled me back and opened a door, that connected this room to another. He pushed me inside and closed the door behind him.

We heard that the other door was being shot open and I raked my fingers through my hair. This wasn't good, not at all.

,,Don't worry, my angel. The police is already notified.", Arthur grinned and counted down from 10 to 1 quietly. I didn't want Ash to get into more trouble, so I stayed quiet and hoped this was all just a stupid prank. 

,,Don't move! Put your hands up and intertwine them behind your head!"

Shit.


End file.
